Heartbroken
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: My guilt and remorse just continues to eat away at me. The fact that I couldn't confess before this happened, before I was sentenced to sleep here. Sou x Shinku angst.


The moment I met her, there was...something. A spark, I guess. It seems silly to admit to something so stupid as 'Love at First Sight', but...there really is no other way to describe what happened.

Unfortunately, she seemed dead set on fighting me. And, as much as I found myself growing attracted to her, my duty came first.

_'Don't forget about your duty to Father,'_ I told myself. So we fought. No-one came out the victor that era...

Time passed, and we seemed to put aside our differences and get along. However, it also seemed as though we would never become more than just friends. Or would sisters be a more suitable term?

It almost seemed unfair that we would spend so much time together in the Sakurada boy's house, doing nothing more than drinking tea and watching Kunkun together. So close...yet my feelings couldn't get any closer.

Then, I made the foolish mistake to throw it all aside, even my feelings for her, for Father. I am aware that I broke my twin's heart at my decision, but she will never understand...

...that I went and broke my own heart that day.

She is a rather cold doll, only really showing her inner feelings toward her medium and Kunkun, and Suigintou, however only to try and stop her every time she's went out of control.

I lost. And while I do accept my loss, it tears me apart to know that I caused them all so much suffering. I can tell that she is suffering too, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Buried deep inside her, I can see...

...she, like the rest of them, miss me.

Myself and my younger sister now reside in a dark, lonely place, filled with sadness and fear. Yet I don't pay any attention to the memories I am forced to relive. Not even the memory that placed me here.

My guilt and remorse just continues to eat away at me. The fact that I couldn't confess before this happened, before I was sentenced to sleep here. Now, my feelings might as well be paper, and this darkness a vast sea.

Floating to the bottom, useless.

But there is a bright side to all this.

I may not be able to leave this dreary place, however I can still see them all. I can watch as they try to continue life without us.

We may not be there. But we will watch them everyday. She will watch them everyday, I will watch them everyday...

I will watch her...everyday...and I'm not talking about Suiseiseki.

You may rest in peace, for I am watching over you...Shinku...

* * *

><p><strong>I have so returned! XD<strong>

**First, for those of you who are interested (Or for those of you who like to stalk teenage girls...or even both! XD), my dancing show was amazing. It went by perfectly. For myself, there were a few injuries.**

**I've been a little MIA after my show, because I've been busy working on my stories, listening to Voca songs, some new and old for myself, and I've been getting ready for work experience and prelims (The former being next week, October, the latter being December. Woo, can't wait [/sarcasm] -_-)**

**I have said myself, I have grown to be quite the Souseiseki x Shinku fan. I'm probably first...**

…**It's a lonely world. ;_;**

**Anyway, I wanted to give this a happier ending, but then I said to myself 'Now wait a minute, Angel-chan...you haven't even attempted a little angst. Give it a try!' So I did. I hope this brought a tear to your eye. Or, failing that, a sad fuzzy feeling inside, at the very least.**

**But, and this is some very shameful advertising, if you didn't cry or get a sad fuzzy feeling from this story, might I suggest _Dolls_ by Rin Kagamine. It even has a very similar story to the Rozen Maiden dolls. Similar, not exact. I even commented on it. Crazyrandomanimegirl, if you wish to see the comment.**

**...Shut up now, Angel-chan.**

**:)**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing; story length. <strong>

**The story itself (So many hints, if you didn't already know it was Souseiskei's POV) came to one whole page in OpenOffice. The notes, took it to two pages.**

**Just wanted to mention it. Don't know why.**

**...I also might add another chapter to this. Maybe. Just to give it that happy ending I originally intended to give.**


End file.
